Among the flowers I learned to love
by Ragana
Summary: Isabelle suggests a party to cheer her every glooming brother up. Unexpectedly Alec finds himself suddenly in the arms of a Greek god. As it turns out quite an obsessive one at that.
1. Wine and youth are fire upon fire

_The euphony of the rustling__  
meadow was my education;__  
among flowers I learned to love._

_Friedrich Hölderlein from the poem 'When I was a boy'_

"It's a _toga_-party," Alec said despondently because his sister didn't seem to understand how uncomfortable he felt.

"It's _just_ a _party_," she declared while blissfully ignoring the people clothed in white togas.

They were sitting on a white chaise lounge in the center of a penthouse, quite an imposing one at that. Its windows offered a panoramic view of nightly Manhattan. The interior clearly let everyone know that it was inhabited by highly affluent people. The furniture was invariably white aside from the glass table that seemed to be floating in mid air.

All items appeared to be placed precisely in the exact perfect spots and sparkled either silver or golden. An astonishingly massive sculpture was sited in the right corner, showing the naked shape of a Greek God and Laurel wreaths had been giving out at the entrance. The music in the background was softly heartening, and nothing like Alec had ever heard before and he found it oddly hypnotizing.

Almost everyone wore a white toga wrapped around pale or golden shimmering skin. Some though had shortened or sexed up the robe, which was one more detail that intensified Alec's discomfort. These people all appeared to be quite open and irritatingly joyful. Downworlders weren't usually as happy as the guests at this party and Alec had declined more than one invitation for a drink since he suspected it to be responsible for the nerve-racking lively ambiance.

"You should walk around and blend in," Isabelle suggested cheerfully and earned a deadly glare.

"Isabelle." Her brother snapped, "we are the only two people here not wearing a white bedspread wrapped around our bodies! Blending in doesn't even seem an option."

"I didn't know, okay." She retorted defensively and was quite frankly fed up with her brother's constant negativity.

"And even if I would have known and told you about it, do you think you would have dressed up like that?"

"Most definitely not." Alec stated firmly and crossed his arms before his chest.

The party was Izzy's idea to cheer him up and it really didn't go very well so far. Not only did he feel completely misplaced, he was also the only person in the penthouse wearing black. Usually wearing black helped to blend in easily and not stand out, which Alec much to his discomfort, did. Like a black spot in a white ocean.

Even Isabelle wore a white dress. Not quite an ancient Greek garment but white nonetheless. Her black hair was crowned by the laurel wreath. Between the realization that this was a motto-party, finding out the motto (ancient Greek) and freshening up in the restroom, Isabelle had found a way to create her own unique somewhat Greekish style. She had no problem fitting in and that only increased Alec's antagonism.

When she went for the bathroom, he found a place to sit down and had been sitting there moping for the past hour, regretting that he had given into his sister's persistence earlier this morning. While he was silently cursing her, himself and the rest of the universe people passed him all looking as if they had walked straight out of the 'Ilias' or, in some cases, a bad Julius Caesar Production off-Broadway. He even spotted a Vampire couple dressed in Togas.

"I can't believe you did this to me." Alec lamented loudly.

"Did what? Trying to get you out of your room for a change?" Isabelle snapped back at him angrily.

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Because I can't stand your Emo-attitude anymore."

"My what-attitude?"

"Your Emo-attitude." she repeated saying it very slowly to mock him.

"I don't have an Emo-attitude."

"All you wear lately is black, all you do lately is moping and your hair is now covering both of your eyes because you want to hid from the world." She pointed out and added, "probably because you are _misunderstood_ and _confused_."

"I…" Alec tried to defend himself but was shockingly out of remarks. After all he _did_ feel confused and very misunderstood.

"When was the last time you had fun?"

"I've been dealing with some issues lately and you know that."

"I _do_ know that. It's why I brought you here. To have some fun."

"You seriously thought I would have fun at a _Toga_ party?"

Isabelle frowned and shrugged since in retrospect it really didn't look like such a good idea.

Both Lightwood's sighed at the same time. Obviously they shouldn't have ignored all the signs pointing to a disastrous night. It all started with Isabelle trying to convince Alec to come with her to a party and if that wasn't difficult enough, Jace kept mocking the both of them constantly. He was only trying to make some jokes but Alec reacted extremely affected. As always.

Unfortunately, neither Jace nor Clary were up for a party considering all the things that happened and all the future plans. Isabelle, who was exhausted already couldn't bring up the energy to convince them, too and didn't feel in the mood to call up the Vampire either. She was regretting her decision and realized somewhat sadly that it was no fun to hang out solely with her older brother.

Alec regretted that he gave in and wished himself back in his room. Alone with his thoughts and he had quite a handful of them to sort out. This party was certainly not helping with any of his problems but made them all worse because he started to miss certain people that he shouldn't miss at all. He glared at Isabelle in silent anger because she just couldn't leave him alone in his misery.

While both regretting various choices it was Isabelle who broke the silence, saying,

"You know maybe _he_ can cheer you up."

Alec followed her view and made a face, "Oh, no."

It was Magnus Bane of course and Alec couldn't even bare to look at the warlock. Instead he hissed something harshly towards his sister and rushed up to storm away. He had to struggle through various dancing mundanes, vampires and what not and ignored his rising panic attack. His heart was filled with a chaotic mess of emotions that he really didn't need to feel right now.

Unfortunately he didn't take the time to look around and ended up in front of the bedroom door instead of the exit. Cursing out loudly he turned around only to stumble against Magnus who bestowed him with a precautious smile;

"Hello Alec."

"Uhm, hey." he mumbled and nervously scratched his head.

"So, now you are running away from me?"

"I wasn't running away from _you_. I just wanted to leave this shitty party." Alec snapped back faking total indifference and failed miserably at doing it.

"It's fine." Magnus graciously offered and shrugged, "it's not like we're friends or something."

"That's not fair."

"What is not fair?"

"You said you didn't want to see me anymore."

Magnus let out a disapproving growl but restrained his anger while saying, "On the contrary, I never said I didn't want to see you anymore. I only said that I didn't want to play around anymore. There's a difference my young shadowhunter."

"Whatever." Alec snarled out defiantly and sounded like a pouting child.

Before Magnus could reply, Isabelle approached them and greeted the Warlock with a warm smile that he returned somewhat sadly.

"My gosh, you look stunning."

"Thank you." she said happily and made a spin.

"I wouldn't have expected to see any of you guys at this particular party." Magnus versed at her trying to ignore Alec.

"I thought a little fun would be good idea to cheer up the mood of certain people." She nicked her head in Alec's direction, "but some are just helpless cases."

"Stop it Izzy." Alec persisted.

It came out a lot harsher than intended but his inner fury had him overpowered. That Magnus was here only made things worse.

"I just wanted…"

"That's the problem with you isn't it? You always think and act but never so much try and talk to someone before. You have no idea what happened between me and…" His voice cracked.

"I'm having the strong feeling he was going to say my name." Magnus finished after a short break and looked at Isabelle.

"You _never_ talk to anybody." She tried justifying her actions but felt admittingly uncomfortable standing next to them.

"Just." Alec started and his eyes rested briefly on Magnus before wandering to Isabelle, "leave me alone."

With that, he dramatically turned around and fled scene. His face was blushing heavily as he tried to find his way out and away from this party, his sister and Magnus. He screamed out inwardly due to the heavy ache he felt. It was just all so messed up and he sincerely wished he would have never met Magnus Bane in the first place. Now, everything was much more complicated and much harder to hide.

xxxxx

"What happened between you two?" Isabelle curiously as she watched her brother running off.

"As you might have noticed your brother and I aren't exactly on good terms. I would rather avoid infuriating him further by gossiping out the details of our failed romance."

"I'm sorry." She apologized for being impolite and her voice softened, "I'm just worried about him."

"Everybody is worried about someone, I guess." Magnus stated wisely and sighed.

"I'm guessing that is the reason for his bad mood."

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't blame me for that. After all, I think we both know that Alec Lightwood has about a dozen reasons for misery."

"But I thought…"

"There isn't anything I can do. I'm not willing to waste my time with childish games. More importantly I can't stand confused adolescents who aren't _sure_ of anything. They are, granted, quite adorable while at the same time a very frustrating tease." Magnus explained carefully and tried to hide how much he was still affected.

"_You_ broke up with him." Isabelle conjectured.

"On the contrary there was nothing to break between us in the first place."

That was all Magnus wanted to say in that matter. The young shadowhunter with those blue eyes had already taken up too much of his time. It started out quite amusing but turned out to be an unsolvable case. Alec Lightwood wasn't ready to let his guard down and the warlock was far too impatient to wait. That he was still feeling rather strongly was an unpleasant consequence of his decision.

…………

Meanwhile, Alec tried desperately to leave the party but couldn't find his way around. If he wouldn't have been so caught up by emotions, he might have realized that nothing in the penthouse was exactly normal. It took him while to notice that, even without some treewalls the place felt like a maze and he kept running around in circles. He had found several doors but they all led to bed – or bathrooms but none to the exit.

Still angry and annoyed, he finally decided to find some peace of mind. Just as he finished the thought, he found himself in front of a golden door. It wasn't just painted but literally of gold but Alec didn't appreciate the elegance but opened it and wandered in. Candles lighted up the inside and a soothing odor thickened the air. He inhaled deeply, grateful for the quietness and leaned his head against the door with closed eyes.

"Too many heavy thoughts for such a beautiful mind." a voice whispered through the shadows and made Alec lifting his gaze.

When Alec looked up he found himself staring at a guy who outright took his breath away. This man was unearthly beautiful. He was tall, lean but well built. His skin glistened alabaster white in the candlelight and he seemed to be the only guest at this party who didn't look entirely stupid wrapped in a white toga. His garment looked daintily covered around his body like a snake around a prey.

He had amazingly striking green eyes with long lashes. The color of his hair almost seemed to change in the shadows. While in one moment it was bright and almost golden, it shimmered more darkly when he turned. The Laurel wreath looked fused into the wisps as if it was a natural part of his head. He was holding a flower in his hand and bestowed Alec with a poignant smile. Truly divine, Alec thought because it was the most fitting description he could come up with.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"You didn't interrupt anything, precious." The stranger said, his voice sounding seductively entrancing and Alec felt himself floating while his heart started to pound more rapidly inside his chest. He bit his lips for the lack of words because nothing his mind came up with sounded remotely cool enough for actual verbalization.

Alec gazed around the room and tried to control his voice as he casually said, "Pretty flower."

"It's a Hyacinth." The guy explained softly, "It has the color of your eyes."

"Uhm." Alec made and nervously played around with his hands because he wasn't even sure if that was a compliment or a simple statement of a fact.

"Do you like flowers?"

"Sure who doesn't?" Alec replied and felt increasingly stupid.

"Then I shall give this one to you," the man said with a flowing smile and offered the flower to Alec who took it with a faintly perplexed look.

"Ehm, thank you."

"May I ask what made you hide in here?"

"My sister. She…she's just annoying," Alec answered and felt like a lost child talking to a stranger.

"Tell me about it." the guy said and waved his right hand up dismissively, "my sisters are probably worse."

"How many do you have?"

"Countless." Was the reply supplemented by an empathetic glance.

"I'm Alec by the way." he courageously said when he found his voice again and stretched out his hand.

"Indeed you are. Alec Lightwood." the guy replied much to Alec's confusion and shook his hand, "Shadowhunter and tormented brother."

"How do you know…?"

Instead of answering the stranger took a step forward and pensively brushed a strand of black hair out of Alec's face, saying, "You've got such beautiful eyes."

Alec didn't really know how to reply. It had been difficult with Magnus and felt downright impossible with this man who reminded him of a Bernini sculpture. As ever, his consciousness felt reluctant against the flirting in fear of temptation. However, his reluctance seemed to fade the longer this guy gazed at him and it was more than astonishing as Alec realized how fascinated he felt by this man.

The stranger however only smiled pleased when unexpectedly, out of nowhere, he was holding a wine bottle in his hand. Alec blinked and noticed two wineglasses suddenly had appeared as well. It made him take a step back eyeing the scene suspiciously.

"Are you a demon by any chance?" he dared asking hoping for a lie not expecting the sudden laughter filling the room.

"No, Alec. I'm certainly no demon. You don't have to be afraid of me. I can see your sadness, you know. And according to my brother this." He lifted the bottle, "is the best medicine."

"Alcohol?"

"_Wine_ is a perfect cure for heaviness and sorrow." the guy rejoined in a melodious voice and handed the cup to Alec who took it with a skeptical glare.

"Are you serious?"

"A roman playwright said that once."

"Are you roman?"

"No. I'm not."

Holding the cup with the possible cursed wine unsurely in his hand; Alec leaned his head to the side and scrutinized the stranger, looking for signs of fowl play. He shouldn't, that much he was sure of, stand here and even consider drinking but he couldn't help but feeling incredibly tempted. Not solely by the wine but by the man in general.

"Drink wine, and you will sleep well. Sleep and you will not sin. Avoid sin, and you will be saved. Ergo, drink wine and be saved."

Alec smirked and asked, "Roman too?"

"No, that's a medieval German saying."

"Are you German?"

"Why is my origin so important to you?" The guy asked and drained his cup.

"I just like to know the people I'm talking to, that's all."

"Really? And I thought you don't want anyone to know the real you."

Alec was stunned and very much shaking out of control. He risked a look at the ruby fluid and smelled it. It did not smell like the cheap Wine Magnus once offered him but it didn't smell like blood either. He was briefly reminded of Simon's transformation into a rat before disregarding all worries. Everybody always told him to do something. To live. Why not starting that by a zip of wine?

He inhaled deeply before drinking. The second the wine hit his tongue all his senses were pushed into overdrive and his entire world started to spin. He blinked and tried to focus on the man, wondering if he was drugged but felt far too delightful to worry. In fact, Alec felt like he had never felt before, completely at ease with himself and the world. Not just that but also elated. His eyes locked with those of the stranger who was now standing directly in front of him and lifted his chin. Overwhelmed by the sudden need to taste him, Alec leaned forward. The kiss electrified him and his lips trembled softly under the pressure of the stranger's persisting tongue.

In the back of his head he was wondering, if not frantically worrying, what he was doing. Though rational thoughts were quickly blanked out and he was breathing out heavily into the man's throat. A moan escaped him in a rare moment where their lips weren't locked. His head started whirling in absolute ecstasy.

Only the Nephilim blood inside him made him free himself for a fleeting moment repeating the previously asked question, "Are you a demon?"

As he was pulled into another embrace and overcome by overwhelming passion he heard a voice gasping into his ear,

"I'm not demon."

Despite everything that he had seen in all his life, Alec Lightwood simply chose to believe those words. He really didn't have another choice as his hormones pushed him in a feverish infatuation. His guard broke down and he let himself fall into another kiss.

……………………………………………………

"Apollo? He left with Apollo?" Jace asked baffled and shook his head.

Isabelle had called in about an hour earlier and even though there was so much going on, Jace as well as Clary rushed to the rescue. Only to find that the person in need for a possible rescue had already left the building.

"Who's Apollo?" Clary asked while trying to ignore the people in white Togas.

"The guy Alec left with."

Magnus Bane said that as he appeared unexpectedly behind Jace who twirled around.

"What do you mean left with? Where did they go?"

"Dirty rotten motel or the Elysian Fields who knows." The warlock replied carelessly but Clary could see the distinctive spark behind those dark eyes. Jealousy was a feeling she knew quite well by now.

"Either way he is in big trouble," Magnus added quietly.

"What do you mean? Who is this guy? Is he the devil or something?" Jace asked impatiently and tried to hide how uncomfortable the situation made him feel.

"Worse. Apollo is a god."

_Lucian, Dialogues of the Gods 16 (trans. Fowler) (Greek satire C2nd A.D.)__ :_

_Apollo:….As for the child, I buried him at Amyklai, on the fatal spot; and from his blood I have caused a flower to spring up, sweetest, fairest of flowers, inscribed with letters of woe.--Is my grief unreasonable?"_

_  
Hermes : It is, Apollo. You knew that you had set your heart upon a mortal: grieve not then for his mortality."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucian, Dialogues of the Gods 17 :__  
"Apollon : Well, my loves never prosper; Daphne and Hyakinthos were my great passions; she so detested me that being turned to a tree was more attractive than I; and him I killed with a quoit. Nothing is left me of them but wreaths of their leaves and flowers."_

"…" Jace responded to Magnus's proclamation with a blank stare and it took him while to utter, "God?"

"Surely you must have heard of Apollo at one point, Shadowhunter? Sun God, Poetry God - voted most gay god in the entire history of time?"

"Greek mythology?" Clary asked, perplexed but not entirely skeptical. Lately even the most far-fetched explanations had become more than possible.

"More like Greek Soap but that doesn't sound as dazzling, I presume," Magnus replied sarcastically while Jace still looked incredulous.

"This Apollo guy isn't a _god_," he stated firmly after a while and now it was the Warlock who gave him rather astonished glance.

"You have the blood of an Angel inside you but you can't believe…"

"There is only _one_ god," Jace tried but struggled because he didn't even believe that himself.

"How come a Greek God like Apollo lives in the upper east side of Manhattan?" Clary wondered out loud and received a soft smile from the Warlock.

"Vacation probably," he started to explain and because Jace was still giving him that doubting glare he added, "they are not Gods as in the _almighty_. They are no longer worshipped on Earth. Haven't been since forever. I mean they call themselves Gods because of their powers but they are really just a divine pain in the ass."

"Sounds like a Xena episode," Simon added, as ever strangely fascinated.

"Xena – Warrior Princess, it's a TV Show," Clary explained when everyone else looked confused.

"I do worry about you sometimes," Jace said facing Simon temporarily before listening to the Warlocks auxiliary.

"In a way they are more like mischievous Downworlders only that they are almost omnipotent. They just love screwing with any mundane crossing their path and in 97 % nobody even realizes that it was them," Magnus finished and disliked the feeling of being the history book for the young adult shadowhunters. After all they should know such things. They shouldn't react to Greek Mythology _that_ alienated and it bothered him a bit. It supported, in his eyes, the arrogance of the Clave.

"Okay, let's say you're right," Jace started and ignored Magnus disapproving puff but went on, "and this guy is really a god, how did Alec get involved with him?"

Magnus grinned before he responded, "You never really took a close look at him, right?"

"What?"

"Forget it," the warlock sighed, "he fits Apollo's prey pattern."

Before Jace could ask what that might mean, Isabelle interrupted because she was growing tired of this conversation. A part of her imagined how Alec would feel about him being referred to as a prey-pattern, let alone in front of Jace. It always struck her hard in moments where she noticed how little Jace actually knew about her brother.

"You said he'd be in _danger_?"

"Yes," Magnus answered glad that he was talking to Isabelle now because Jace was sincerely giving him headache. The hero who was too blind to see? It was getting old and wasn't helping anybody.

"What danger?" Clary asked worriedly.

"Apollo is very," Magnus elaborated carefully, "well, he is very possessive. He's got a tendency to fall madly in love. And I don't recall that _any_ of his relationships ended happily ever after. In fact quite a few ended up in death or driving the beloved one insane…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec Lightwood felt as if he was floating like a feather. He felt weightless and lighthearted. His mind was drifting dazedly through magnificent delight. Wonderful memories caused sheer bliss within. He was flying above the clouds of heaven. There was a gentle touch that seemed to repetitively caress gently along his skin and a soft gasp that ardently whispered the most enthralling words into his ear.

I'm loved, was the one clear notion he had. He was loved so passionately that shivers of pure ecstatic joy shuddered through his body. Even in the loneliness of his mind's eye, he felt unbelievably happy. All of his usual doubts and fears were washed away by the most intense dream he ever endured.

A solitary ray of sunlight ripped him out of all the beauty in his mind. His eyes fluttered open but he instantly shut them and winced when he felt his left temple pounding achingly. When the sudden stinging pain faded he dared open them again. As reality slowly penetrated his still sleep drunken mind, he was overwhelmed by utter confusion.

One question formed in his head with a nagging persistence for an answer.

Where the hell was he?

He was lying in a bed. In a _white_ bed under _white_ silk blankets and he had _never_ been here before. This wasn't _his_ room.

A faint sound had him shudder and he slowly gazed around.

No, this certainly wasn't his room, he realized frantically. It wasn't his bed either and he definitely didn't recall the sleeping guy next to him. His heart jumped and Alec feared a loss of oxygen for a moment. All gory bloody things aside in his life, this had to be the strangest of all moments ever and he refused to believe it at first.

"By the angel," he respired, barely audible and rubbed his eyes, opened them again and despite his hopes there was no change in the scenery. This felt very much like a perfect moment to panic.

The next thing he shockingly noticed was that he wasn't wearing _any_ clothes. The recognition instantaneously changed the color of his skin and his cheeks started to burn. Self-consciously, he pulled up the blanket up to cover himself and started to look for his clothes. He was desperately wishing for all of this to be a very bizarre dream.

His entire collection of clothing, which included; black pants, a black sweater, a black t-shirt, a pair of black socks and a pair of white boxer shorts, was spread out in front of the bed. To the left and to the right and he didn't dare try to remember how they got there. The arrangement appeared to be disordered, thus indicating they were taken down swiftly. Taken or, in case of his under T, obviously ripped off.

He risked another look at the stranger, who was perceptibly naked as well. Alec watched the exposed male thorax slowly moving up and down, his eyes resting briefly on the flawless skin, and his mind was momentarily overcome with memory flashes that made his blood boil. When the moment passed he decided on a quick escape.

As quietly as possible he started to crawl out of the bed with the blanket still in his hand and piece by piece picked up his wardrobe. He wasn't very elegant in his attempt and a few times cursed silently in the back of his head while simultaneously trying to dress and still keep covered. He bumped his little toe against the bed jamb and swallowed out an angry yelp of pain.

He couldn't concentrate on the task due to the countless thoughts swirling around his head. What happened or more importantly how did he end up here? Silent desperate questions, for he didn't receive an answer. There was only one clear notion. He did have sex with this guy. A guy he didn't even know by name but it was undeniable. His body felt ravished in a scarily good way.

However the facts though, it couldn't be possible. Alec Lightwood wouldn't go for a one-night stand. It was an unfathomable idea and he refused to simply accept it. There was still a slight chance this was all a bad dream and he would wake up at any moment. Then he would still be the virgin he was last night and everything would be as it was.

"Damn," he hissed when he almost stumbled while slipping into his pants. Frozen in shock over that sudden noise he paused and looked at his strange bedfellow who was, thank god, still sleeping safe and sound.

Finally dressed and feeling a little less vulnerable, he stretched himself and started to look for the exit. However, the room he was in took his breath away for a moment because it was heavenly dazzling.

There was so much white that it almost hurt his eyes. Nevertheless his vision relaxed at the beautiful flowers decorating the walls. They were also responsible for that enticing scent in the air. Not too sweet and pleasantly fresh. The large windows on both sides showed a panoramic scene over Manhattan? The spectacular view mesmerized him and he faltered. This wasn't Manhattan.

Alec could feel his heartbeat increasing as he slowly approached the window. Clouds. Nothing more than clouds and above them a crystal clear sky. He concentrated for a moment to feel any engines or anything that would signify that he was flying but there were no movements. In fact, he had never felt that still before.

"Morning," a male voice startled him and he blushed intensely.

"Hmmmorning," he mumbled nervously and avoided eye contact as already risking a glimpse was apparently inflaming his blood.

"You were about to sneak out," Apollo stated matter of factly and sounded, if possible, joyously indignant.

Alec shrugged helplessly because he really couldn't come up with an explanation. He was still in sincere shock over himself. This guy was definitely nowhere near his league. This was a tall man who evidently lived in heaven or at least on a very big mountain and who did, and Alec noticed that almost instantly when he risked a glance, own the most charming smile ever.

"Why in such a rush, Alec?" Apollo asked challengingly and stood up. He took a look outside as if to enjoy the view and moved around in such a confident way as if to leave no doubt that this was his domicile.

"Ehm, I really shouldn't probably be here."

"Shouldn't probably?"

"It's complicated and I'm sorry but I'm not even really sure," Alec flushed as he continued in a trembling voice, "how I ended up here."

When he didn't receive a reply he felt the sudden need to add, "I'm not even sure where _here_ is…exactly."

"I'm afraid the wine is to blame for that."

"Probably," Alec responded unsurely because this was the result of more than just a glass of wine.

"Sometimes I forget how intensely humans react to such a fine beverage."

Alec considered stating that he wasn't just an ordinary mundane but a nephilim, but decided against it when he finally dared to lock eyes with Apollo. Somehow, he was suddenly certain that this guy didn't care about that detail. He must be a warlock, he thought when Apollo started laughing.

"I'm not a warlock. What makes you think that?"

"How did you…"

"Read your mind? It's a gift, baby," Apollo purred engagingly and gently touched Alec's shoulder who instantly slid away as if stung by a deadly insect.

"If you're not a warlock then what are you?" He asked agitatedly while fearing that he might have had sex with a demon, which surely would make his already miserable life even worse.

"I already told you, I'm not a demon."

"Then what?"

The guy smiled way too audaciously for Alec's taste and he wondered if that could be a sign of pure evil. Mostly because he couldn't avoid feeling unwelcomingly aroused. These strange sensations only confused him further.

While Alec struggled with his undeniable attraction to a guy who quite possibly did violate him when he was unconscious, Apollo bowed his head a little and introduced himself in a tender voice.

"My name is Apollo and I guess I'm a god."

"Yeah, right," Alec snapped and felt even more humiliated.

"Greek by the way."

"So, you're saying you are Apollo _the_ Greek God."

"Yes, that's right," Apollo chuckled amusedly.

"You know, I don't think it's very funny. I would like to know who you are. For real."

Alec didn't like this conversation at all. He didn't like the entire situation and the fact that this guy was now openly lying to him infuriated him. In addition, it felt rather rude since they obviously shared an intimacy with each other even though he could only remember it vaguely. That he regretted the memory loss was something he quickly pushed aside. It didn't matter that he might have enjoyed whatever they had done the other night. As far as he believed he had not given his consent.

"I wouldn't expect a nephilim to be so skeptical," Apollo wondered out loudly and added quietly, "and so uptight."

"Skeptical?" Alec bluffed astonished, "Uptight? You sexually assaulted me."

"I did not _assault_ you," Apollo replied appalled and shook his head, "Maybe I should give you your memories back…"

"No…" Alec protested wildly but was then overcome by memories that made him blush even more heavily and increased his heartbeat to a dangerous level.

"Ahh," he groaned and stumbled a step back while shaking his head vehemently, "Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything my love. You are just remembering all the details."

"I…," the young Shadowhunter gasped breathlessly while concentrating on what is and not what was. No matter how insanely arousing the past currently seemed, "I wasn't myself. You drugged me!"

"Dionysus's delicate wine doesn't take away your free will but merely free your inner self, darling. Everything we did last night, you _wanted_. In some cases you even begged for it."

Alec sincerely wished to die of shame in that moment. He cursed the memories now silently in the back of his head because they only revealed how shamelessly he had acted. It wasn't something he would have ever expected himself doing. Not in this rather lewd way.

He blinked a few times trying to avoid crying. This whole ordeal was already bad enough and it occurred to him suddenly that he had no one to talk about this. He couldn't run to Magnus because the sheer thought of Magnus made his stomach ache violently. What would Magnus think of all of this? Probably hate him and Alec was painfully sure of that.

"You were much more amusing last night," Apollo replied with obvious disappointment.

"That is…" Alec snarled still traumatized, "its…that is…"

"You got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," his strange bedfellow complimented as if he didn't even notice the Shadowhunter's irritation.

"I have to go. Really. I'm sorry or whatever but I…" Alec managed to growl and headed for the door.

"You should be careful…"

In between the 55 seconds that Alec was falling down and was captured by someone with wings and brought back up to Apollo's place, all he did was scream. Not frantically but it was one terrified scream that still echoed in his head when he was back safe and sound on concrete ground.

"W…what…"

"_Thanks Cupid."_

"_No problem. See you."_

Whether it was the near death experience or the absurdity of their brief word exchange, Alec couldn't say as he leaned over to throw up. Adrenaline was exhilarating through his veins. He couldn't even stand up when Apollo helped him but reeled as if on a boat. For a good five minutes, he was breathing erratically until everything around him came back into to focus and he found the strength to look up. Definitely more convinced by Apollo's claim to be god than before.

"Greek mythology? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry," Apollo said softly and wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders who flinched lightly under the touch but didn't move away this time.

"This, perhaps, might be a bit too much for you. I probably shouldn't have brought you up here. Mortals tend to react way too intensely. And we might be divine entities but we don't rule the universe or heaven for that matter. We're in Greece. High up on the mountain and this place is called Olympus, which is basically a dorm room of my, I'm afraid, very dysfunctional family."

"This is insane," Alec stated and tried picturing explaining himself to Isabelle or, to add to his uncomfortable mental state, worse, Jace.

"Listen, why don't you take a shower and then we'll get you back to your family," Apollo suggested and he sounded sincere.

"Sounds like a plan," Alec said thankfully and let Apollo show him to the bathroom.

Which was of course incomprehensibility stunning with a super sized hot tub built out of pure white marble. There was warm water inside and it smelled entrancing. Integrated into the interior, modern mundane amenities such as a giant mirror, dozen of enticing smelling bottles, electric tooth brush, which had Alec perplexed for a second, and cozy towels.

Like a heavenly luxury suite, he thought when he went into the tub, for the first time allowing himself to smile a little. Who would have thought he'd ever end up here? Almost in the same moment the smile was washed away by darker thoughts. He felt like a deceitful ass and couldn't deny himself a little self-loathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Apollo was talking to quite possibly most beautiful woman in the world. She was his sister and knew just everything about love, for it was her job.

"What do you think?" He asked her while eating out of a bowl of cereal that was neither divine nor magically enhanced.

"He's not going to love you. His heart is already torn in half and there is no room for you."

"I like a challenge, though."

"One half belongs to another boy. Whom he loves since childhood. It's an unrequited love. But you shouldn't fear that love because he knows it's never going to be returned. It's that piece of pain that mortals like to keep in their hearts forever. Cherish it even."

"Poor boy," Apollo replied compassionately and meant it. After all he knew quite well how unrequited love felt.

"The warlock, though, you _should_ fear. I believe that not even you stand a chance against that one."

"Does Alec love him _that_ much?"

"Yes," Aphrodite said quietly and added, "He doesn't know it yet, though. It will take some time for them to realize that they are meant to be together. He's still young."

"I guess not all hope is lost, then," Apollo smirked and earned a deadly glare.

"He's not the right one for you."

"And yet I want him so badly."

"You are going to hurt him."

"And I'm going to make him like it," he finished the conversation firmly because he was a god after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_But someone hand me__  
__the fragrant cup,__  
__full of dark light,__  
__that I may rest.__  
__It would be sweet__  
__to sleep among the shadows._

_Friedrich Hölderlin - Remembrance_

"We should have waited," Isabelle persisted as they arrived back at the Institute.

"We waited the _entire_ night," Jace replied quietly, but wasn't so sure if the decision to go home was the right one.

Clary said nothing because she couldn't find anything fitting to say. She regretted that Simon went home already because she still felt misplaced around the Shadowhunters. Especially now because, even though she worried about Alec too, she didn't know him well enough to openly expose her concern. Alec never hid his resentment towards her and if anything she'd call this a rather fragile sort of friendship.

For the past few weeks she had mostly been the center of their attention, or rather, Jace's attention. It hadn't been her choice but the result of recent events. Now Alec and his possible, dangerous, encounter with a Greek god had taken up her space. It bothered her and made her feel guilty at the same time. She bit her lip to punish her selfishness and tried to stay out of the fight, which wasn't easy as she was in the middle of Jace and Isabelle, who argued quite heatedly over her head.

"I can't believe he would go with a stranger," Jace expressed as they walked towards their rooms.

"He's not a child, Jace," Alec's sister pointed out exasperatedly.

They had been fighting like this the entire way home and if Clary wouldn't have been so tired she would have remarked to them how pointless it was. All they could do was to wait for Alec to show up and fill them in with the details, though she had her doubts he would. Mostly because he was very keen on keeping his secret.

"Why are you defending him, Izzy? He got himself into trouble. Damn," he cursed, "as if we didn't have enough problems already."

"Oh, right," Isabelle reacted sarcastically, "you mean _you've_ got problems. When was the last time you even talked to him?"

"He's your brother and you know damn well that Alec doesn't _talk_ about anything. Especially not with me."

"Maybe if you weren't so caught up with yourself all the time…"

"Have you been here the past few weeks?"

"Please, guys," Clary tried and rubbed her temple due to a nagging headache, "this isn't really helping the situation."

Granted, they _did_ have problems. Major problems, involving fundamental mother and father issues on both Jace's and Clary's account but she could imagine that things weren't exactly easy for Alec either. Especially since she showed up in the picture and well, she guessed Magnus Bane probably had Alec's life upside down as well. He was probably going through profound changes and had no one to share his emotions with.

From what she heard about the party and knew about history, Apollo must have been like a cure for all his problems. A stunning, even divine, guy. A God for crying out loud, who took an interest solely in Alec for who he was. She couldn't help but being curious as well. Perhaps, because she was a girl but she was dying to find out all about Alec's night while at the same time she was disquieted if she would ever see him again.

"I'm just worried," Isabelle said, facing Jace who touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Me, too."

"Worried about what?" Someone said and they all turned around, looking at Alec stepping out of his room, evidently unharmed.

Clary was, as always, a little struck by his incredible blue eyes. Whatever difference they had she still couldn't deny that Alec was attractive. However, she and Izzy both noticed that something was different. His face looked flushed and he had a vexed look. Something obviously troubled him, but Clary suspected that the eldest of the Lightwood children wouldn't share the reason for his somewhat disturbing appearance.

"What are you doing _here_?" Jace asked completely flabbergasted while Isabelle threw her arms around her brother.

"I live here, remember?" Alec retorted dryly.

"Are you crazy? We waited for hours at that party. What happened? And who the hell is that Apollo guy?" Jace demanded answers in a harsh voice and didn't even notice that Alec flinched at the mention of the Greek God's name.

"Apollo," he uttered, trying to hide his discomfort, and shrugged, "he's just uhm, this guy I met at the party."

It was a bit pitiful to see him struggling like that and his attempt to sound casual only made everything worse. Nobody believed that Apollo was just a random guy. Not solely because they already knew about the God status, but because Alec's cheeks were blushing crimson red.

"Just this guy I met? Are you serious? We already _know_ that this guy is a _God_. You don't meet _Gods_ randomly at a party," Jace pointed out in an annoyingly impertinent manner and increased Alec's uncomfortableness even more.

"We just had a few drinks and," Alec explained weakly before adding, "_talked_."

"You _talked_?"

"That's right. We talked. He's a cool guy."

"A _cool_ guy? You know Magnus told us about him and he said that Apollo isn't a very nice guy. God, I mean. Not a very nice, all-powerful, god. But you guys just _talked_, right?"

Alec's faced crimsoned intensively and it was obvious that he didn't want to elaborate last night's events. Especially not with Jace and certainly not after he was made aware that Magnus knew who he had been with. It was entirely too much to take and he shifted nervously. Clary felt sorry for him and a little annoyed by Jace's complete lack of sensitivity.

"Yeah," Alec croaked and it sounded a little like a plea for mercy.

"Well," Isabelle interrupted to save the situation from escalating, "the most important thing is that you are okay. We were really worried, you know. But maybe we should all get some rest and talk about this tomorrow?"

At first Jace didn't move but evidently thought intense staring would provide an explanation. Finally he sighed. "Fine. It's not my business anyway. Good night," and with that turned on the spot, leaving them all without another look.

A little embarrassed, Clary cleared her throat and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Which earned her a piercing glance from Alec and a wary smile from Isabelle who said good night.

Alec inhaled sharply when they were out sight. He was relieved and still felt like a fool. And also slightly hurt by Jace's reaction. He cursed himself silently for still carrying that idiotic hope that his best friend would finally see him. Really notice him and not yell at him as if he was a stupid child that missed curfew.

The situation weighed heavy on him and he felt exhausted. Actually, he had been feeling like that ever since he arrived home. He didn't even know exactly _how_ he got back to the Institute and all the elated feelings faded in the blink of an eye once he was back in his room. He felt guilty and didn't really grasp for what, and he was incredibly disturbed by the knowledge that Magnus had been involved. All he wanted now was to sleep, preferably forever.

Unfortunately that was not an option due to his sister grabbing him by his arm, saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To rest? Wasn't that _your_ suggestion?"

"Alec, Alec, Alec," she said while shaking her head, "You really thought you could just go to bed? Just like that?"

"Again, it was your suggestion!" He claimed defensively while she had already pushed him inside his room.

"Yes, so we can be alone and you can tell me EVERYTHING! Seriously, Alec, I'm not leaving until I know all the details. After all I dragged you to that party and I think I earned complete brotherly honesty!"

Alec knew from experience that denying her answers was pointless. Even when they were kids Isabelle had the talent of getting things out of him. She was the only one who knew about his secret in more detail than anyone else. He sighed, defeated, and looked as if walking on death row.

"I really don't want to talk about this. I'm not even sure what the hell happened."

Her eyes sparkled. "Uh, but something _did_ happen, didn't it?"

She closed the door while at the same time already bombarding him with questions.

"Was he nice? Did you guys kiss? Make out…?"

"Come on. Didn't I tell you everything about my dates?"

"In excruciatingly unnecessary details," Alec admitted tiredly.

"Because I love you," she said while her brother cocked an eyebrow.

"That's why you tortured me with that stuff? Because you love me?"

"It's sharing, brother. We are supposed to share," Isabelle replied firmly as if her logic was actually making sense.

"You really need a girlfriend, Izzy."

"Stop changing the subject. We are talking about a divine date. Literally divine and I want to know everything!"

Honestly, Alec didn't even know where to begin. He shrugged helplessly and lowered his eyes to the ground. His silence though alerted either her female or sisterly senses and she stared at him, "Oh my god, Alec, did you sleep with him?"

Exhausted by his sister interrogation Alec sunk down on the bed with sagging shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. I mean I am. I don't know, maybe."

She sat next to him with a hand on his arm, "You are not sure? How can you be not sure."

"It's complicated. There was wine involved, I think, and it's all a big blur."

"Okay, Alec," she started carefully, "you are driving me insane. Why don't you start at the beginning."

"Well, I wanted to leave the party because it was a stupid idea to go there in the first place," he replied and looked her accusingly.

"It was a great party and you would have noticed if you weren't such a moody type of character," she claimed, not willing to take the blame for his misery.

"Anyway, I sort of bumped into Apollo…"

"The frickin' GOD Apollo," she added overly excited.

"I didn't know who or what he was. He was just nice."

"Just nice?"

"Okay, fine, he was stunningly attractive if that's what you wanted to hear."

"Yes," she squeaked, "that's what I thought. Go on."

"We talked," he went on, paused and elaborated. "Really just talked and he offered me some wine, quoted some poetry lines and… I don't know, we started to kiss."

"Oh, my god!" She puffed and knocked her fist into his shoulder, ignoring his wince, and asked, "How was the kiss?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Honestly I can't really remember much. I mean I do remember but it feels as if those are memories from someone else. As if I wasn't really present at the time. The wine definitely knocked me out. I have no idea how we ended up at his place," Alec confessed a bit ashamedly and utterly confused.

"At _his_ place?"

"Yep. Mount something in Greece."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. As I said I can't remember anything. I mean I do have memories but," he faltered and shrugged, "they don't feel like my memories and I'm not entirely sure about what happened. All I know is that I woke up next to that guy and he tells me we had a spectacular night. I said I don't remember and he snaps with his fingers and memories are suddenly there."

"What kind of memories?"

Alec blushed heavily and lowered his eyes. His voice cracked due to the sudden knot in his throat as he whispered, "Strange ones?"

"Strange like how?"

"Strange as in I don't think I really did all that stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Isabelle, please," he begged and looked up at her in desperation, "it's very private."

"You had sex with him, didn't you? Not just kissing but the whole deal," Isabelle said with a much softer voice because her brother looked incredibly confused and she couldn't remember ever seeing him this distorted. In addition it struck her as odd and uncanny because Alec was usually so uptight.

"I think so. I don't know," he sighed and buried his face in his palms.

"I always thought you wanted to wait."

"I never intended to hook up with a God! It happened and I really don't know what to think about it. He brought me back here and said he's looking forward to seeing me again, but I don't know if I actually _want_ to see him again. He's handsome and charming, but he's also quite disturbing. All of this is disturbing and now everyone knows where I was. Everyone. Magnus," his voice broke and he turned away from her, "knows."

Isabelle's excitement faded and she swallowed hard because Alec didn't look like someone who just hooked up with a hottie. He looked almost frightened and so profoundly self-conscious that she placed her arm around his shoulders in comfort. Alec might be moody and insecure at times but he had never looked so fragile and it was scaring her.

"It's called date-rape," she gritted through her teeth, "he drugged and raped you."

"I don't know. That's the thing. I just don't know. I mean I went with him and apparently I was very into it. At least that's what my mind is telling me," he croaked dejectedly, and left out the part where he thought that his mind and those memories felt like a total contradiction to what his heart felt.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry for the girlish curiosity attack. I thought you had a blast."

"Maybe I did," he replied dryly and felt even worse.

"Listen," Alec started and sounded incredibly sad, "can you get Jace off my back? I don't want him to know anything. I'd prefer to never speak of last night again."

"But maybe you should talk…"

"I'd rather understand it first. Please, Izzy, help me out here. I told you everything. That must be enough. I'm exhausted. I really just want to sleep and forget everything," Alec pleaded mercifully and tried to fight down tears. The last thing he wanted was to break down in front of his sister for the stupid choice he made last night.

It was odd that as soon as Apollo was out of his sight he had been feeling rather sick. As if a spell had been lifted. Something had changed within him. Something he couldn't explain but he felt empty, and despite the glorious bath he had taken he felt quite filthy as well. Not to mention the horrible ache in his heart for knowing that Magnus Bane knew about this. It seemed to be the worst part of all and he was struggling with an unbearable fear of facing the Warlock again.

"Okay," she fortunately said and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll try getting him off your back. But if you want to talk to someone, please do. I'm here for you, you know. I love you."

"Thanks," he said barely audibly and tried giving her a smile before she left, but failed miserably at that.

He was thankful for the silence as the door closed behind her and took a deep breath in hope it would loosen up the tightness within his chest. Yet he still felt completely wrong in his skin and couldn't rid himself of the nagging anxiety. A part of him almost desperately wanted to cry but he suppressed the urge to sob and ignored the silent tear drop running down his cheek.

When he got home he didn't feel so horrible at first. It was a slow process that seemed to be reaching its peak and he couldn't explain these unwelcome emotions. The memories that used to be so enticing earlier suddenly felt shallow and he had a dry mouth as if he had eaten chalk. When he looked down at himself he noticed that his hands were shaking, which had him wrapping his arms around himself tightly. It didn't help ease down the sickening feeling in his stomach.

If it hadn't been for a stranger's voice interrupting his sulking he would have stayed in that position all night. Instead he jumped up and turned around in a defensive position. Much to his surprise he found himself eye to eye with just about the strangest kid in the world. It took a while until he remembered that it was the same boy who pretty much saved his life when he stepped out of that heavenly apartment. It was Cupid. What the hell was Cupid doing in his bedroom, he wondered, unable to verbalize that question.

"Hey, dude," Cupid greeted him casually, as if him showing up here was absolutely normal behavior, and with a grin he let himself fall onto the bed.

"W..what?" Alec tried in a trembling voice. "What are you doing in my room?"

"My mom sent me," Cupid replied nonchalantly. "Thought it was a good way to avoid getting grounded. Again."

Cupid looked like a fourteen year old boy. He had long black hair with reddish highlights and it was hanging wildly loose across his shoulders. There was a certain punk rock attitude in his clothing and attitude. In a way, he looked like a kid on his way to a hardcore concert and wore a shirt with a skull that supported the mystique of his persona. Alec spotted a pierced lip and two insanely green eyes in a pale face that was lit up by a devilish smirk.

"Your _mom_ sent you?" Alec asked, dumbfounded, because he wasn't even sure if he heard everything correctly.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Ah, because she feels obligated to help you out. She's got a soft spot. I guess it's in her nature or something."

Alec still stared at the strange looking boy without any idea of what to say or think of this situation. In addition he started to become really annoyed with Greek mythology and wished this all to be over. Though obviously Cupid wasn't about to leave and therefore he forced himself to ask, "I'm sorry but who's your mother and why did she send you here exactly?"

"You don't know who my mother is? Wow, if I tell her that she will be pissed."

"Again, I'm sorry, but could you please tell me what the hell you are doing here?"

Cupid narrowed his eyes at that comment and felt unfairly treated. He pouted for a second before he sighed and sat up, "Well, it's because my uncle fucked you…"

"Woah!" Alec puffed out and lifted his arms up. "We didn't f…f… do that."

Instead of accepting Cupid winked at him with a grin. "Sure you didn't."

Alec didn't know what to reply because he wasn't really sure what exactly he did with Apollo. He was fairly sure by now that his memories were probably false or, at least, different from the truth. Of course this could be wishful thinking but it was something to hold on to nevertheless.

"I'm not sure," he found himself admitting and blushed, if possible, even more intensely than before.

"Don't look at me like that," Cupid replied carelessly, "I wasn't there. All I know is that humans tend to react to Dionysus wine quite heavily, so you were definitely passed out. My uncle doesn't usually dig that kind of thing for he wants to be worshipped and shit like that but who knows?"

"I've got these memories," Alec started carefully because he was looking for an answer but before he could elaborate, Cupid only shrugged.

"Oh, my uncle is quite skilled in planting memories so I wouldn't trust those. My mom sent me here because she said you shouldn't be toyed with. I'm guessing he messed with your head a little. It's just what he does, you know?"

"So, they aren't real?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Sorry," Alec croaked, embarrassed.

Cupid didn't sound cold or heartless, just not very interested in Alec's dilemma. He was merely doing what his mother told him to do and didn't really feel sorry. For all he cared it was Alec's own fault. People, or more importantly humans, just shouldn't get involved with Gods. However, he did notice the paleness and couldn't deny that he felt a little compassionate.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just stay away from him. Oh, and she told me you should go to the Warlock or whatever and that he might be able to help you through this."

"She knows Magnus?"

"She knows everyone," Cupid replied strongly.

"Who is your mother?"

"The Goddess of love you idiot. Hey, listen, I saw the redhead and the blond outside the party? Friends of yours?"

"What? Yeah," Alec answered absently for his mind was way too occupied with a million thoughts not revolving around Clary and Jace.

"They make a good couple. You know the whole deal. Everlasting love and shit. I'm sure my mom would love them," Cupid explained, even though Alec wasn't really interested.

"Yeah, well they are brother and sister," he mumbled, while contemplating how to approach Magnus about this.

"Great. Family ties. Awesome."

"It's not really allowed, you know. And kinda gross," Alec said a little amazed that he was even having this conversation, all things considered.

"Gross? Man, you humans are all idiots," Cupid stated and shook his head. Considering that his parents were brother and sister and his entire family somehow involved with each other the concept of the incestuous sin seemed a bit hilarious to him.

Alec had about a dozen questions he wanted to ask but was rudely interrupted by his door swinging open, revealing a concerned looking Jace with his sword in his hand.

"I heard voices!" he claimed, but faltered when he spotted Cupid grinning at him arrogantly.

"And because of that you storm in here like _that_?"

Alec felt his cheeks burning but managed to sound surprisingly calm when he said, "Ehm, that's Cupid…"

"You're kidding me with this, right?" Jace asked and scrutinized the punk in front of him, "Another god, Alec?"

"It's complicated."

"And not your business, Blondie," Cupid added, receiving a piercing glance.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Jace asked, perplexed, and faced his friend whom he barely recognized anymore.

"Dude, he's got a life aside from you. It's time he moved on."

In that moment Alec realized that Cupid knew about his emotions towards Jace. That increased his tension and he lifted up his hand to silence him with the words, "Maybe it's best if you go. I mean, thanks for the help but I guess I have to figure things out by myself now."

"Alright," Cupid sighed but then turned around. "You know you've had a rough night and you are obviously surrounded by morons."

Jace's face flushed with anger and he raised the sword just a little bit.

"But I kinda like you and therefore I think I should grant you some fun."

Oh no, Alec thought in panic because he had just about enough _fun_ granted by Greek gods. He was about to deny the offer when Cupid reached out for a crossbow, which had Jace alerted. Everything went down so fast that Alec didn't even have to time to say a word and could only stare mesmerized at the arrow aimed at Jace.

"It's going to last 48 hours so enjoy it wisely," Cupid said with a grin and turned around on the spot and was gone.

At first Alec thought that Jace must have been injured but when he turned to look at his friend he was apparently unharmed. He was cursing alright and startled by Isabelle standing in the door frame with a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"Cupid was just here and I think," Alec paused and sounded distressed, "he shot Jace."

"He did what?" Isabelle asked but was already scrutinizing Jace for visible wounds.

Jace Wayland, though only stared at Alec. He didn't even respond at first but when he did all he could say was, "I love you."

"What?" Both Lightwoods said at the same time and Alec started to wonder if this day might get even worse.

"I love you," Jace said again with a stupid smile in his face and reached out for Alec who jumped back, bumping into his shocked sister.

"W…what are you doing?"

"I know it's strange but love is always strange, right? I wasn't even aware of these feelings but now they just hit me and I really think we can make this work. God, Alec, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," Jace explained love-drunkenly while approaching his friend and pulling him close.

"J…" Alec wanted to protest when hot lips pressed against his mouth and ripped him of his breath.

Jace was kissing him, he thought in a mixture of excitement and confusion and didn't know whether to break off the kiss or not. He had dreamt about this moment for so long but now everything felt wrong. No, not everything. He had to admit a few things, like Jace's lips and his persisting tongue, did not feel as wrong as they should. Cupid, arrow, he contemplated, and finally broke it off, pushing Jace away from him.

"It's a spell," he gasped breathlessly. "It'll last 48 hours. That's what he meant."

"What are you talking about, love," Jace replied with a smile and tried to lean in for a kiss again but Alec was faster and slipped behind his sister who didn't know whether to be amused or shocked by all of this.

"He was shot by Cupid's arrow," Alec explained, while trying to escape Jace who was now chasing him around the room. He tried to gain eye-contact and put out his hand. "You were shot by Cupid's arrow."

"I'm not wounded. I wasn't shot. Why are you running away from me, my love?"

"My love?" Isabelle said and chuckled. "He just called you his love."

"That's not funny, Isabelle," Alec puffed angrily.

"It's a little bit funny," his sister persisted and grinned at Clary who entered the room now as well.

"What's going on?"

_Author's note: Originally, Cupid is called Eros in Greek mythology but I liked the roman name Cupid much more. He's the son of Aphrodite and Ares and known for being a little irresponsible ___

_Anyway, I'd like to thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it this far and keep coming back for updates, even though they take me forever._


End file.
